


Help

by Styx13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Love, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx13/pseuds/Styx13
Summary: Draco Malfoy was a nice guy. Yeah, he didn't helped Potter to learn ballet, bit still... He was nice to you.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Help

You hissed in pain and almost crashed to the floor of the school corridor if you hadn't been picked up by strong hands. Your heart skipped a beat when in the window that was right in front of you, you saw a blond-haired guy.

"You decided to clean the floors, Y/N?" you caught a quiet laugh in his voice and relaxed a little.

“Yes, you know, somehow Filch doesnt do his work properly.” you giggled, trying to get back on your feet. But, without Malfoy’s help, nothing would have happened; he supported you by the waist, lifting one of the fallen crutches that you had to rely on because of your wounded - during the last Quidditch match - leg.

“Thank you, but ...” you grinned, accepting help, nevertheless steadily getting up on the crutch. “Why are you so kind today?”

“Well, we don’t abandon ours, and all that jazz...” Draco grinned with a shrug. Then, during that match, he was extremely cautious in the pursuit of the Snitch and almost hit you with a broom - forcing him to fly off and fall right under the trajectory of a bludger that hit your foot. So this kindness was Malfoy’s way of expressing his regret, while “not losing his dignity.”

“Well, I hope you continue to be like that, Draco.” - you smiled and immediately gently hit the guy on the shoulder, holding a crutch armpit. "Soon you look and you can make peace with Potter!"

“It never will happen.” Malfoy grunted. "You, uh ... Need help get to class?"

“Ah ..” you slowed down for a second, not being mentally ready for an additional manifestation of kindness. “N-no, I can do it myself...” and as soon as you said these words, your left leg slipped slightly on the floor and you staggered again, but Draco's arms wrapped around you again and a choked laugh was heard over your ear.

"For some reason, it seems to me that you can’t." the guy threw your hand over his shoulder and with surprising ease lifted you slightly, helping to move.

“People look at us strangely...” you muttered, noticing the strange glances of your classmates who definitely thought that the Slytherin Prince will sacrifice you to Basilisk or something...

"Yeah? Well, don't pay attention to them." said Malfoy, throwing a strange look at one of the third-year students from Gryffindor. "It's so cool, everyone thinks that we, Slytherins, are going to kill someone. For example, now; Draco Malfoy drags a poor, innocent Hufflepuff in a dungeon to nibble Snape..."

“Pff, well, well...” you laughed. “Aren't you afraid that they, do not let Merlin, really will think that you are helping me?”

“It will be boring,” the guy grunted.

“Mhm, how about that time with Pence?”

“You promised not to remind.”

"I don’t remember this, maybe the spell of Oblivion hit me?"

"I hope that they will also be hit by this. Or else, as you said, there will go rumours that I helped a Hufflepuff..."

"The most interesting part will be in the Great Hall at lunch. And I will become a pro-Slytherin spy...!" you laughed, but Draco was able to understand that, most likely, you got a couple of flattering nicknames for your friendship with him... He already wanted to say something, as a bell rang from the speakers calling students to classes, to the first lesson.

“Eh ...” you sighed slightly disappointed, straightening a strand of hair that fell on your face. "Well, see you later..."

“Yup,” Malfoy nodded, grinning. He was already all right, so he recognized the fact that he liked your company. And now, when it was revealed to him that you, too, had known the non-acceptance of peers, the feeling of sympathy was clearly realized. “I'll come in before dinner, help with the crossing. The marble staircase is not very good-natured for people with disabilities."

“Firstly, I’m not disabled for you, and secondly it’s not necessary, I can take advantage ...” and this time, unlike several past ones, it was they who didn’t let you speak out, because Draco caught you by surprise, unexpectedly kissing you on the cheek;

“But I, perhaps, will come."


End file.
